Poudlard Next Generation
by MissTetel
Summary: Quand la nouvelle génération de sorciers arrive, voilà ce qu’il se passe. Les enfants de nos héros préférés entre en jeu, et c’est là que tout commence!


Bonjour tout l'monde ! Je débarque avec une toute nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me ferez partager vos avis ! - Bisous bisous !

**Chapitre 1 : La bonne nouvelle**

La journée qui venait de commencer s'annonçait froide et pluvieuse, un jour où tout le monde aimerait rester chez soi. C'était d'ailleurs assez inhabituel pour une journée d'été, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis quelques mois. Privet Drive n'avait jamais été aussi calme, du moins pas dans nos souvenirs.

Dans sa chambre, Jeremy Potter s'ennuyait déjà. C'était bien le fils de son père ! Ses cheveux étaient noirs et indisciplinés mais il avait les yeux de sa mère, Ginny Weasley, qui était d'un marron brillant. Et contrairement à Harry, Jeremy était plutôt grand et musclé pour son âge, il était très apprécier de la gent féminine. Ses parents s'étaient rencontrés à l'école, puis après la victoire d'Harry contre le terrible Lord Voldemort, ils s'étaient mariés et avaient récupéré la maison des Dursley à Privet Drive où ils avaient vécu très heureux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jeremy, leur plus grande fierté.

Le beau brun jonglait avec son ballon de football quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Et en l'absence de ses parents, qui étaient aller passer une échographie, c'était son devoir de répondre à ce genre d'imprévu. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il se leva, descendit rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

- Tiens, bonjour toi ! Dit Jeremy en faisant la bise à la jeune fille qui se tenait debout sur le pallier. Il adressa son plus beau sourire à sa cousine.

- Hello ! -

En effet, la jeune demoiselle était Jessica Weasley, la fille de son bon vieil oncle Ron Weasley et de sa tante Hermione Granger. Elle avait le même âge que Jeremy qu'elle connaissait depuis sa tendre enfance. Jessica était une jeune fille plutôt séduisante, elle possédait de longs cheveux ondulés de couleur bruns qui tombait le long de ses épaules jusqu'au-dessus de la taille. Ses yeux bleus s'accordaient magnifiquement avec son visage angélique, parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur. Hermione et Ron s'étaient eux aussi rencontrés à l'école, puis s'étaient finalement avoué leur amour qui s'avérait être réciproque. Tant d'année perdue, mais récompensé par la suite par la venue au monde d'un beau bébé, Jessica.

Jess n'attendit pas l'invitation du beau brun pour entrer et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son cousin en prenant la peine de retirer ses chaussures avant d'entrer. C'était sûrement l'endroit où le jeune homme passait la plupart de son temps en dehors du terrain de football de la ville.

La jeune demoiselle paraissait joyeuse, Jeremy le remarqua immédiatement et ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Tes parents sont pas encore rentrés ? Demanda la jeune fille à son cher cousin.

- Non pas encore.. Mais ça devrait pas tarder !

Jeremy - J'crois bien que j'vais être grand frère..

- Bon tant pis, j'avais une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Dit-elle en faisant mine d'être déçue.

Puis en voyant le visage interrogateur et plus impatient que jamais de son cousin, elle sortit de sa poche une enveloppe qu'elle lui montra, accompagné d'un 'tadaa !' Jeremy ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre, du moins pas avant d'attraper la lettre des mains de Jessica et de jeter un coup d'œil au verso de l'enveloppe. Il y découvrit un sceau, Poudlard. Un grand sourire apparut sur le doux visage du garçon en découvrant que son nom était inscrit sur la face de la lettre. Il l'ouvrit et lu rapidement, ce qu'il pensait était donc vrai, il allait enfin aller à Poudlard.

- T'en a aussi reçu une ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement à sa cousine.

Jessica eut juste le temps d'acquiescer une réponse positive avant de recevoir une décharge d'enthousiasme de la part de Jeremy. Il était tellement heureux d'aller à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie dont lui avait tant parlé son père. Elle était maintenant dirigée par Minerva McGonagall qui prit le relais après la mort du défunt Dumbledore. La tante de Jeremy, Hermione, y occupait d'ailleurs le nouveau poste de professeur de métamorphose.

Les deux adolescents passèrent l'après-midi à s'imaginer comment serait Poudlard, le château, les cours, les élèves et puis surtout, Gryffondor. C'est dans cette maison que leurs parents étaient tous aller, c'est dans cette maison que chacun d'eux à vécu des bons comme des mauvais moments et c'est dans cette maison que les deux cousins aimeraient se retrouver.

En fin d'après-midi, Harry et Ginny rentrèrent de leur échographie chez le médecin. Pendant qu'Harry se débarrassait de son manteau et de ses chaussures, Ginny monta voir si Jeremy était dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva les deux adolescents entrain de jouer à la playstation, un jeu moldu assez bizarre.

- Tata Ginnyyyy ! Cria Jessica en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Jessica ! Comment vas-tu ? As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ?

- C'était parfait !

Jess était très attachée à sa famille qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. Enfin presque plus que tout ! Puis après quelques retrouvailles, les adolescents descendirent au salon pour retrouver Harry et ils leur parlèrent de Poudlard et de la lettre qu'ils avaient reçue ce qui fit la joie de plus d'un.

- Et bien tant mieux, je me demandais quand elle allait arriver ! Dit Harry avec le sourire large.

- C'est vrai qu'on attendait ce jour avec impatience pour que vous goutiez aussi à la joie d'étudier à Poudlard. Continua Ginny en tant que mère attentionée.

Ils passèrent la soirée tous les quatre ensemble - ou plutôt devrais-je dire, tous les cinq - en effet Ginny était belle et bien enceinte et dans huit à neuf mois, elle aurait de nouveau le plus beau cadeau de la vie, un enfant. Comme quoi, les bonnes nouvelles n'arrivent jamais seule.

La suite bientôt, si vous en avez envie -'


End file.
